Glider furniture wherein the occupant of the glider controls the generally forward and backward oscillating gliding motion is well known in the art. For example, Reissue Pat. No. 25,239 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,053 and 3,098,678 discloses gliders which include a frame supported by a pair of horizontally extending parallel tracks spaced vertically one above the other and separated by a pair of intervening ball bearings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,666 discloses a glider construction, which is slightly different from those disclosed in the aforementioned patents, wherein a pair of spaced apart wheels are employed in place of ball bearings. However, all of the various glider constructions in these patents employ biasing means which includes a yoke which extends over the pair of horizontally extending parallel tracks. A lower end of each yoke is pivotally secured to a mid-portion of the lower track of the pair and a spring is secured at one end to the upper end of the yoke and at the other end to a portion of the frame of the glider. When in place, as described, the spring is under substantial tension thereby yieldingly urging the rollers, whether they be ball bearings or wheels, in contact relation with the tracks.
As seen from the Figures of each of the above-mentioned patents, the gliders there disclosed are basically designed for permanent assembly. This is apparent from the fact that each of the side frame members of the various glider constructions are in the form of a continuous piece of tubing or rectangular design, the straight bottom leg of which is designed to be permanently secured to the upper track member of the pair of track members. Accordingly, in order to disassemble these gliders, it is first necessary to remove at least a pair of screws or bolts in order to release the sides or end frame members from the track members. It is virtually impossible to disconnect the spring from the yoke unless such screws or bolts have been removed and the track members are moved out of alignment with the bottom portion of the rectangular tubular side member so as to eliminate the tension in the spring. This is a cumbersome procedure and accordingly, the gliders of these patents are not designed for easy disassembly or for collapsing or folding or purposes of storage.